


You Promised

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Twincest, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill promises Tom they'll have the night to themselves but when he breaks that promise, Tom makes one of his own in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

From his vantage point on the balcony next to the bathrooms, Tom could see his twin brother down below. He had drink in his hand, a cigarette dangling from his fingertips, and he was talking animatedly to someone Tom didn't know. He was socializing like Tom never could, but Bill's people skills were not what Tom was focusing on. He was just looking at _him –_ the shape of his body – the taut swells of his buttocks underneath the clinging black pants, the length of his long legs, the way his shirt rode up just enough to tease, and higher up, the tiny curves of his little breasts. He didn't know Tom was watching, and he wasn't trying to put on a show, but just _watching_ Bill made Tom insane with need. The fact that he could have him naked and spread out at this very moment made frustration mix with desire. 

Tom crossed his arms tightly over his front and glared down at the people that had his little twin's attention. Why Bill had chosen to attend stupid, fucking aftershow party, Tom would never understand. It was something about PR, and “celebrity etiquette” - whatever the fuck that meant. It was a Bill term, and Tom didn't really care. 

Down below, Bill glanced back, as if sensing Tom's eyes on him. Tom clenched his jaw as Bill's flat-ironed hair danced over his face for a moment as his eyes swung upward. Their eyes locked and Tom sent him a heated, demanding gaze. Even from this distance, Tom could see Bill's cheeks turn slightly pink, his made up eyes widening. His eyes snapped away and he lifted his drink to his lips for a quick, hard shot. He made a face at the taste of the alcohol burning down his throat and lifted his cigarette to his quivering lips. 

_Yeah, that's what you get._ Tom thought spitefully. He leaned a shoulder against the wall and waited. Bill would be coming up in here in a few minutes. He wouldn't be able to stand it now that he knew that Tom was watching his every move, his dark eyes looking straight past Bill's fashionable outfit. 

A moment later, Bill excused himself from the conversation and he disappeared towards the back wall. He was heading towards the stairs, Tom knew, and he stepped back against the wall and leaned there, waiting for Bill to come into view. He heard the soft click of boots against the tile. It was quiet up here, where there was no one else and Tom could almost hear the  _swish-swish_ of Bill's velore pants as he came closer. 

As soon as he came into view, Tom reached out and grabbed him by the arm. He reeled him and Bill immediately protested, squirming and crying out, “Tom!”

Tom slammed him up against the wall, face-first and reached around him to clap a hand over Bill's mouth. Bill struggled, his voice muffled now against Tom's palm. 

“Quiet.” Tom ordered in his ear. Bill slowly stopped fighting until he was only breathing hard through his nose, the hot air rushing over Tom's knuckles. Tom slowly lowered his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Bill hissed.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tom returned. He slid his other hand down to the edge of Bill's shirt and toyed with the fabric before running his fingers over the naked skin underneath. Bill drew in a sharp breath. 

“Tom, wait.” He began. 

“That's what you said before.” Tom said, in a low voice. “I think I'm quite done waiting.” He dipped his fingers down farther, running them beneath the waistband of Bill's pants and his boxers underneath. Bill whimpered and squirmed between Tom and the wall. 

“I'm sorry.” He whined. 

“Too late.” Tom clicked his tongue. He reached out and loosed the button and zipper of Bill's pants. With the tightness of the pants relieved, Tom could slide his hand down farther into Bill's boxers, his fingers slipping between his buttocks. 

“Tom, please,” Bill's tone was pleading but breathless. “What if someone comes up here?”  
“They won't.” Tom returned. 

“But...” Bill began before he bit down on his lower lip when Tom's fingers pushed deeper between his buttocks, probing at his hole. He clawed at the wall, gasping as Tom's middle finger toyed with the tiny opening. “Fuck.” He breathed out, his face drawn with desire. 

“You promised we would have the night to ourselves and then you come out to this fucking party.” Tom stated. “And made me come with you.”

“I'm sorry.” Bill repeated, scrabbling against the walls with long, black nails, as he tried to escape Tom's hand. 

“Not sorry enough.” Tom said, his voice dipping lower.

“Please,” Bill panted. “I don't have anything.” His voice turned in a groan as Tom fingertip worked its way into him. The ring of muscle at his entrance squeezed tight and Tom could barely get his finger in past the first knuckle.

“Neither do I.” Tom said. “So you're just going to have to relax or this might hurt.”

Bill whimpered, wordlessly. His body spasmed around Tom's finger and Tom pushed it in further, sinking half his finger into the tight, wet heat. 

“When I'm done doing this to you, we're going back to the hotel.” Tom ordered in a low voice. “Do you understand?”

Bill quivered, but nodded slowly. 

Tom pulled his finger back slightly and pushed it forward, faster and harder. Bill gasped as Tom's finger sank all the way into him. His body squeezed like a vice around the single digit and Tom shook his head. “I guess you want it to hurt.”

“Fuck, no, please..” Bill sounded as if he were on the verge of sobbing already, but Tom ignored him. 

“This is what you get.” He told Bill, thrusting his finger again. Bill arched against the wall, his head tilting back as he tried to quell a cry rising on his lips. His ass cheeks clamped down around Tom's finger, holding so tightly that Tom could barely move his hand. 

“Do you want a bare ass for this too?” Tom snapped. “Right here with all these people?”  
“No...” Bill cried. 

“If you don't relax, I'm taking your pants down.” He threatened. 

Bill pressed his forehead against the wall and his muscles slowly loosed until Tom could move his finger in him again. Tom pulled his finger to the side, stretching Bill to force in a second. Bill made a strangled noise as Tom pierced him with the two digits, shoving them in deeper until his hips jerked forward.

Bill's body was so hot against Tom's flesh that he wished he could bend him over right there. They didn't have anything, however, and Tom was going to have to settle for punishing Bill with a dry finger-fuck now and reaping his pleasure later. 

“Tom, please...” Bill was whining again. “We can leave now!” He was trying to negotiate, but in this position, it wasn't doing much good. 

“I've only got two in you, Billa.” Tom said softly. “I've got two more to go unless you want my whole fucking hand.” 

Bill lapsed against the wall, moaning quietly. “No, please...”

Tom gave him a good thrust and Bill's plea ended in a soft cry. He went up against the wall again, straining for an escape route, finding none. Tom grabbed his hip and hauled him back. Holding him in position, he began to steadily pump his fingers in and out on the wetness created naturally by Bill's body. The hot, slick sounds were loud in the otherwise silence, punctuated only by Bill's moans and Tom's heavy breathing. Despite Bill's resistance and the lack of lubrication, he was slowly opening and Tom paired his third finger with the first two and plunged them back in. Bill quavering voice rose, but this time, he arched his hips back towards Tom's hand instead of away. Tom could feel the smirk on his lips as he delved his fingers into Bill's ass, stroking for his prostate now. It didn't take much to find the throbbing little bud and Tom immediately rubbed his fingers over it. Bill gasped, as if shocked, his body going tight.

“Oh...oh, Tom...” He was panting now, his breaths only quick shallow rushes. 

Tom fucked his fingers in again, stretching Bill's tight entrance while he was still taut from the wave of pleasure. Bill's cried out his voice choked. His face was twisted up and Tom knew without a doubt that he was going to accomplish his goal here. 

He slipped his hand from Bill's hip to his stomach, finding the edge of Bill's boxers. The material was straining over Bill's erection now and Tom slowly tugged the waistband down until Bill's hard, leaking tip was exposed. 

“Tom...” Bill whispered. “Please...”

“Do you want to cum in your boxers?” Tom questioned. “Because you  _are_ going to cum.”

Bill swallowed hard and at last he shook his head, his waves of dark hair tousling over one pink cheek. 

“You're gonna cum right here.” Tom whispered to him as his palmed Bill's tip. “In my hand.”

“Tom...” Bill whimpered, but Tom could feel him twitch against his hand. 

Tom began to toy with him, rubbing foreskin back and forth as he began to finger him again. Bill's body was almost slack now and Tom could fit his last and fourth finger into Bill's straining hole. Bill groaned as the four of them pushed into him, going straight for his prostate

His pants were halfway down his ass now and Tom could see the tops of his rounded buttocks, the shadowed cleft that his fingers were retreating into. He pressed his forehead against Bill's shoulder and pumped his fingers faster. Bill's muscles squeezed rhythmically around his fingers as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He groaned and whimpered with each thrust, his voice rising when Tom brushed his prostate.

Tom made sure that he didn't touch it every time. He wanted it to be slow burn, not a quick, rush of pleasure. Bill was going to go through a fair amount of torture before he got his orgasm. 

He could feel pre-cum swelling underneath his thumb as stroked and his dipped his the tip of his thumb down beneath foreskin, grinding it over the tiny, leaking slit until Bill shuddered. 

“Fuck, Tom, please...” Bill moaned at last. His hips were rocking now, pressing back when Tom's fingers thrust forward to impale him. He was humping into Tom's hand, desperate. Tom watched with growing arousal as Bill's tiny ass clenched with each thrust, his pretty hips gyrating as he searched for the pleasure. 

“You're gonna get it so hard.” Tom rasped in his ear, almost making Bill lose him rhythm. 

“Tom...” Bill whined, his voice barely recognizable around his pleading. 

“I'm promising you this – when we get home, I'm gonna spread you out and fuck this pretty little ass until you scream and cry.” Tom went on, giving Bill and especially hard fuck of his fingers. 

Bill couldn't speak now – just cry and moan. 

Tom slowed to determined thrusts, pushing his fingers into the hilt and finding Bill's prostate. He tortured it now, with quick swipes or hard, grinding motions until Bill was nearly climbing the wall, his voice rasping against the quiet hall. He came apart quickly, unraveling from the inside out until Tom felt cum rushing over his fingers, filling his palm. It spilled from him in hard, thick streams until it was dripping from Tom's fingers and soiling the waistband of his boxers. His body clamped down hard on Tom's fingers over and over again, almost pushing them out with the strength of the tremors that claimed him. At last, Tom removed his fingers from Bill's ass, finding both of his hands wet and slick with Bill's body fluids. 

Bill leaned heavily against the wall for a moment, breathing hard. 

“I'm going to wash my hands.” Tom told him. “Go downstairs and say goodbye to your little friends.”

Bill's hands were almost shaking as he slowly pulled his pants back together. When he turned, his cheeks and neck were flushed and his rounded eyes could barely meet Tom's. 

“Do it now.” Tom said. He turned on his heel and kicked the bathroom door open. He shut himself inside and went to the sink. His expression in the mirror was dark with desire and the hue of arousal colored his cheeks. He looked away and managed to wrangle the knobs with the heel of one hand before he washed away the evidence of Bill's punishment in the hallway. 

His cock was throbbing in his pants and Tom had to lean on the counter and draw in a few deep breaths before he left the bathroom. 

It was going to be the fastest ride back the hotel ever, because Tom didn't have any more time to wait. 

 

~

 

Everyone asked him why he was leaving and invited him to stay a little longer. He made up every excuse possible to extricate himself from the crowd before slipping away to the coat rack. 

His hands were still shaking from what Tom had done to him, a mixture of arousal and dread, excitement and fear. There was a low thrum in his stomach, the afterglow of orgasm but down between his buttocks, his hole was burning, the flesh probably red and raw from punishment. Bill bit his lip, knowing that in a few short minutes, Tom was going to be back in there and his cock was a lot bigger than his fingers. 

Bill heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Tom striding across the room. His dark brows were set, his mouth in a firm line. His eyes were black and reckless and Bill shuddered inside. 

He grabbed his coat and slipped his arms into the sleeves as Tom snatched his own from the rack. He followed without a word as Tom barged through the front doors. Although Bill had the longer legs, he could barely keep up with Tom's quick gait and he trailed behind until they reached Tom's Audi. The sleek car glinted under the moon's glow, the dark tinted windows reflecting Bill's wide-eyed expression back at him. Bill pulled the door open and slid in side, sinking down low into the smooth leather. He crossed his arms tightly over his middle and stared out the window. His heart was beating out a crazed rhythm and his throat felt small and closed up with apprehension, wild anticipation. 

What Tom did to him, no one else could do and he craved it more than anything. He had provoked Tom now, however, and Tom was going to fulfill his very own promise in the most brutal, carnal fashion he could think of. Whether Bill wanted it was not in question - that had already been determined in the hallway. Now, all that was left to do was accept that.

Tom shifted the Audi into drive and roared out the parking lot, quickly inserting himself into the flow of traffic before he began to weave around other, slower moving cars. Bill held on tightly to the seat. His stomach was turning, over and over again, and the kindling in his belly was beginning to burn, sparking into flame. 

Glancing over at Tom's face, illuminated in the blue glow of the dashboard, Bill could see his brother's own desire resting so close to the surface, ready to break. 

They were silent, not speaking a word for the entire ride back to the hotel. Once they arrived, Bill followed Tom once more. The trek up to Tom's room seemed long and never-ending, until at last Tom was swiping his card. Then Bill realized it had come faster than he had expected. 

Tom stood aside and gestured for Bill to go in first. His almond, dark eyes were narrowed as he stepped in after Bill, locking them in together. 

“Clothes off.” Tom ordered, his voice low in the silence. 

Bill stopped next to the bed and slowly pulled his shirt off. He dropped it to the ground, glancing over at Tom quickly before looking away. Tom's eyes were burning him and he could hardly stand it. He opened his pants in a similarly slow fashion and tugged the tight material down his legs. He toed off his boots, before removing the pants and leaving all the items in a heap. He was left in boxers, soiled already from his cum. He could feel himself, hard beneath the thin veneer, arousal dampening the hardly dried material. 

Tom strode over quickly, grabbing Bill by the arm and hauling him in close. Bill whimpered as Tom's fingers dug into his arm and his breath rushed hotly over his cheek. “I want you naked.” Tom ordered in a husky tone, before he released Bill. 

Bill bit at his lower and slipped his thumbs under the waistband. He bent down, removing them slowly until they dropped to ankles. Tom's eyes skated down the length of his now naked body, raking over every inch of exposed flesh until Bill could feel goosebumps cropping up on his arms, his cheeks heating under Tom's intense gave. 

“On the bed.” Tom ordered. “On your face, ass in the air.”

Bill swallowed hard and moved to the bed. He climbed on slowly, and lowered himself into Tom's chosen position. He levered his knees under him in a wide stance and pressed his cheek against the sheets. His heart was galloping in his chest. He was completely exposed and vulnerable now. There was no crowd below to muzzle Tom's desires. It was just him and Tom, and Bill knew he wouldn't have any mercy. 

Tom stepped closer to the bed, tossing his oversized shirt aside. Bill glanced over, his eyes catching on the defined shape of Tom's pectorals and stomach, the strong curve of his arms. He lowered his hand down and tugged his belt open. Bill whimpered at the sight because he knew Tom could very well lash him with it and Bill would still lie here compliantly. Tom, however, simply, pushed his clothes aside, leaving him as naked as Bill. He climbed onto the bed behind Bill, kneeling behind him. 

“I'm gonna show you how to keep a promise.” Tom said, lifting one hand to graze it over Bill's ass. Bill bit down on his lip, quelling a moan that rose on his lips. Tom's fingers slid down, brushing over his swollen, aching entrance. “Did it hurt?” He questioned.

Bill swallowed hard, before he whispered in an almost inaudible voice, “Yes.” He fought against the urge to squirm away. Tom's hand clamped down on his hip before he could've even made a move and his fingers rubbed hard over the punished flesh.

“Tom, please!” Bill cried out, his fingers dipping into the sheets. He arched away on instinct, his heart pounding wildly in his chest at the thought of another round of dry fingering.

Tom grabbed him and pulled him back, delivering a sharp smack to one buttock. Bill stilled, the flesh stinging in response. 

“Please.” He panted, pressing his forehead against the mattress. 

“What did I say I was going to do to you?” Tom asked, his voice calm and low. He leaned in and his breath washed over handprint he had made on one cheek. 

Bill struggled with his words. He could hardly think. He was tense with desire and the apprehension of awaiting punishment. “You said...” His voice quavered and pressed his eyes shut, “You're going to... to spread me out...” His voice failed again and a whine rose up in its place. 

“And?” Tom prompted. 

Bill drew in a deep breath and it quavered, “And... fuck me until... until I cry and scream.” 

“That's right.” Tom's voice was low. 

Bill glanced over as Tom slid off the bed and went to his suitcase. He pulled out the lube and came back to the bed. Bill wanted to cry already, simply out of relief over the sight of the little bottle. 

Tom uncapped the lube and tilted it right below Bill's tailbone. The cool liquid splashed down Bill's cleft and he whimpered quietly. Tom's fingers caught up the lube, rubbing quickly over Bill's entrance. Bill moaned as Tom's fingers slipped into him, easily this time. 

“Ah...” He gasped as Tom's fit two in him, pumping slowly. Bill quickly opened to him and in only a few seconds, he was gaping for Tom's cock. 

“You want this.” Tom said, in a low husky voice. Bill could only whimper in response when Tom asked, “You like being punished?” He pushed his fingers in again, swirling them deep. Bill's back arched, pushing his ass higher towards Tom's fingers. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” Tom promised in a whisper and Bill groaned, grasping sections of the sheets in his sweaty palms. 

Tom's fingers slid out of him and Bill knew he was lubing himself. The next time Tom touched him, it was the thick, blunt, wet head of his cock nudging against his entrance. Bill moaned, turning his face fully into the mattress. He held on, breathing hard, as Tom entered him in one long, hard thrust. He sank all the way in, from tip to base, causing the breath to leave Bill's lungs. He scrabbled with the sheets, trying to gain his balance, while Tom pulled back and repeated the motion, faster this time. He grabbed on to Bill's hips and began to pull him back against him. His hips smacked against Bill's ass as their bodies met. 

Bill could feel moans and cries welling up on his lips already as Tom fucked deep into him. His thick, hard length pierced him to his core, setting a heavy pressure deep in his stomach. His entrance was still raw and each pump of Tom's cock in him stretched the already punished flesh. He, however, could only hold on while Tom worked into him. 

Tom's pace quickened in a short amount of time and he rocked hard against Bill's ass, stabbing his cock hard and fast into his twin's entrance. 

Bill let his cries flow from his lips. There was no point in holding back when Tom had promised to make him “scream and cry.” On this point, Bill knew that Tom would always keep his promise. 

He moaned with each entrance as Tom's cock slammed in to the hilt, his balls smacked Bill's ass. He was hitting hard and deep, his cock dragging over Bill's prostate with every few thrusts. One brush of his prostate, and Bill was tilting towards the pleasure, but in the next second, Tom would angle down into him, shoving so deep that Bill rose up in pain. It was a rhythm that Bill knew was deliberate, one that was meant to accomplish Tom's goal. 

If Tom hadn't already destroyed Bill's resistance at the aftershow party, Bill might've fought the brutal fucking. He had nothing left, however, and could only lie weakly under Tom as he delivered each hard, punishing thrust. Raspy cries spilled from his lips and Tom leaned over him, whispering, “Cry for me, baby. Let me hear you.” He grasped Bill's hips, driving his cock right against Bill's prostate. Bill let out a hoarse sob, his body twitching and arching. He clawed the sheets and he could feel his cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust

“Tom, please!” His voice was mutilated, and he was on the edge, willing and ready to give everything to Tom without a fight. 

“You wanna cum?” Tom asked, thrusting in hard enough to make Bill's knees skid forward on the sheets. 

“Ahh!” Bill voice rose, rough and quavering. He arched up from the sheets on his elbows, holding himself there as Tom pounded into him again and again. He was slamming right into Bill's pleasure spot and Bill could hardly handle. His head was spinning and his stomach was clenching over and over again. Each thrust sent colors of pleasure twirling across his vision and a wave of pleasure washing over his body. 

Tom reached around him and his rough, calloused hand grasped at Bill's cock. Bill cried out, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees as Tom began counter thrusts, his palm jacking Bill's cock downwards as he slammed into him. Bill felt a scream welling up in his throat, the pleasure ready to break inside him. 

“Fuck, Tom!” He cried out, his head snapping back, sending long, dark locks washing over his pale back. Tom ground down hard into him, his thrusts truncating to quick, hard stabs at Bill's prostate. “Scream for me, baby,” Tom whispered in his ear. 

Bill broke at that very moment, his body bucking as the scream released itself from his throat. It was hoarse and long, splitting the air like the crack of a gun. He fell back down against the mattress, his back arched severely as he shuddered and came. He spilled long and hard over Tom's hand, his body squeezing down on Tom's cock. Tom grunted and thrust into him only a few more times before Bill felt his cock pulse inside him, preceding the hot rush of cum. Bill gasped as the arousal seared his punished flesh, branding him. Tom pumped into a few more times, milking the last of his arousal into Bill's ass before he pulled out. 

Bill sank down onto the sheets, his sensitive cock chafing. He moaned but couldn't move. “Fuck.” He whispered.

Tom looked over at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Don't make a promise you're not gonna keep, Bibi.” He said in a husky voice, reaching over to brush the backs of his fingers over Bill's cheek. 

“Never again.” Bill replied, turning his face into the touch. Tom's fingers danced over Bill's lips and Bill nibbled at them, sucking one in. Tom's eyelashes fluttered and he drew in a quick breath. When Bill released the digit, he whispered against the wet flesh, “How about I make a new promise?”

Tom's eyes darkened and he licked at his tongue ring, “And what would that be?”  
“I promise to suck you off until you beg for my ass.” Bill replied, casting Tom a heated gaze. 

Tom's nostrils flared this time and his fingers grabbed Bill's face, “Then get over here.”

“Yes, sir.” Bill replied in a whisper. 

Tom didn't beg very easily, but Bill shrugged that fact off. They had the rest of the night and Bill was determined. When he went down between Tom's thighs, he knew without a doubt that this was a promise he was most definitely going to keep. 


End file.
